The Adventures of Conch Street/Squidward the Fat Octopus
Squidward the Fat Octopus is an episode of The Adventures of Conch Street, written by . Synopsis When Squidward eats the Patty Vault, he becomes very fat, so SpongeBob and Patrick try to get all the fat out of him, before he explodes..... Plot Squidward is at the Krusty Krab, bored as usual. SpongeBob comes out the kitchen door, wearing a funky hat. SpongeBob shoots a Krabby Patty out of the hat, which gets shot into Squidward's mouth. When Squidward eats the patty, he remembers the sweet taste of it. Squidward asks SpongeBob where the Patty Vault is, but SpongeBob says it was replaced by the Patty Storage, which is locked and only Mr. Krabs can access it. SpongeBob however tells Squidward that he can go to The Dump and try to find the old vault. Before SpongeBob finishes talking, Squidward had already reached The Dump. Squidward swiftly tries to find it, removing all the trash in the place. He finally finds it, but it is covered with insects. Squidward tries to remove the insects, but they hurt him. So Squidward calls Howard to kill the insects, since he knows Howard used to be an Exterminator. Howard comes in the Invisible Boatmobile, but he is being chased by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Howard kills the insects, Squidward puts the vault in the car and they drive away. They reach Howard's house, shutting the door before Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy can get in. Squidward thanks Howard, and then goes inside the Vault. To his surprise, it is completely full. Squidward devours all the patties in there, but he gets so fat that he destroys Howard's house. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy attempt to chain Squidward, but he is so fat they can't do so. Mermaid Man calls the police, but the police can't do it either. So they call SpongeBob and Patrick, since they are experts at solving Krabby Patty mysteries. SpongeBob and Patrick come in styled uniforms, and they punch Squidward 5 times. Squidward yells at SpongeBob about how that doesn't work, but SpongeBob continues his work. SpongeBob tells Squidward he will explode tomorrow, which gets Squidward so frightened he loses 1 pount of weight. SpongeBob then gets the brilliant idea of making him scared, so Patrick goes out and gets Mildred. When Squidward sees Mildred, the former gets so scared he inks out 500 gallons of ink, covering a lot of Bikini Bottom. Everyone starts to run away and get memories of drinking the ink, and Squidward runs around the world 5 times before eventually calming down. He has lost 200 pounds, but he still needs to lose 4799 more pounds in order to be back to his normal size. Patrick thankfully found a big herd of Mildred-like species, so he brings them to Squidward. Squidward gets so scared he circles around the universe 50 times, and he loses 2000 pounds. The Mildreds try to attack Squidward, while the latter tries to shoot arrows at them. One of the Mildred-like species eats Squidward, and Squidward falls inside onto the stomach. He sees a big Krabby Patty in the acid, which he grabs. He sniffs it, and tries to eat it, but it's too big for him. That Mildred then burps, scaring Squidward so much he faints inside the stomach. He stays in there for nearly a week. Squidward wakes up in a hospital in underwater Ukraine. He asked what he has missed, and the doctors say all land on Earth sunk, and then a piece of land falls onto the hospital, but then Squidward wakes up again, on the ground. Squidward is back to his normal weight, but he doesn't see Bikini Bottom. He does however see Conch Street, so he goes there, but to his surprise, the Krusty Krab is next to SpongeBob's pineapple. He goes inside, and sees SpongeBob working there. Mr. Krabs comes out of the door, and is shocked to see Squidward. Mr. Krabs tells him he thought he was dead, so he ripped out his contract. Squidward leaves, but Mr. Krabs puts together his contract again, and puts Squidward back in his workstation. Squidward then sighs, while SpongeBob comes out of the kitchen door with his Krabby Patty shooter hat. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The Adventures of Conch Street